


spangle my stars, captain

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slutty Steve Rogers, Steve Fucks Everyone, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: steve rogers being an unapologetic slut through the ages





	spangle my stars, captain

**Author's Note:**

> so the discord prompt was "slutty steve 5+1" and well here we are
> 
> working title "5 times natasha found out about steve's tongue thing and one time she experienced it" i don't even really ship it idk what i'm doing
> 
> also this is ambiguously set around Winter Soldier era i guess  
> we're here for the porn lets not get too into technicalities ok?
> 
> anyway find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

1.

 

“Most of those USO girls are still alive, you know.” Peggy’s wizened skin crinkled into a knowing smirk. “Of course some in similar states to me but I’m sure they would love a visit.”

  
Steve blushed and averted his eyes as he felt the razor sharp glare of Peggy Carter appraise him. She had gotten no less terrifying with old age, even when confined to a hospital bed. The woman could get under his skin and tease him to no end, as evidenced by their visit today.

 

“I don’t know Pegs. These kids I’m fightin’ with now don’t know me the way you did.”

 

Peggy laughed, her crinkled eyes shut. “Well they’ll find out soon enough.”

 

A nurse came in to take Peggy to her dinner and Steve excused himself with a kiss on her cheek. He was thinking about what Peggy had said about his old USO show mates. He could remember all their names without even thinking too hard, and he could have Nat track them down on the computer. He blushed to himself. 

 

_ 1943 _

 

Steve ran his mouth over the pulse point of Jackie, who was in front of him smearing lipstick on his chin, his left hand running up Abigail’s thigh, his right thumb tracing circles on Marcia’s breast. He nipped his way down Jackie’s torso, the sequins of her showgirl uniform scratching at his face. He reached her skirt and removed his hands from the others to shove it up around her waist, revealing the shorts all the USO girls wore under their uniforms. Gripping her thighs with his large hands, he nuzzled at the front of the shorts, feeling the heat of her through the fabric. 

 

“Steve-” She said breathily. They met eyes and then hers briefly flitted to the other two girls, who were running their small hands all over Steve’s back as he pushed Jackie down onto the bed in his large quarters. 

 

He peeled off her shorts and panties with one motion, kissing his way back up her legs before settling down with his arms around her waist. When Stark and Erksine thought of Steve Rogers’ single-minded focus, they probably didn’t mean his determination while licking into Jackie Pearson’s cunt. Or when they thought of his stamina, they didn’t mean how many orgasms the thin hands of Abby and Marcy could bring him to before finally sitting themselves on his face and cock as he was helplessly strung out below them. 

 

\-----

 

“Hey there, Abby.” Steve said meekly as he stepped into the room in the retirement community. Nat pushed him further in from behind.

 

“Steven Grant, my favorite man with a plan.” The older woman grinned at him before turning to Natasha and shaking her hand. “Abigail Brown, USO showgirl extraordinaire.”

 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.”

 

Natasha settled onto a chair and flipped through a random photo album that the older woman had gotten out while Steve and Abigail chit chatted on sofa. There were hilariously staged old photos of the USO showgirls and Steve, some of the photos having risque implications.

 

“Damn Steve, didn’t know you had it in you.” Nat remarked, holding up a photo of Steve with a showgirl kissing each cheek. “Gettin all the action.”

 

Steve blushed a violent red while Abby’s face morphed from shocked to gleeful with a wicked grin. “Oh us girls  _ loved _ him. A lot.”

“Oh my god Abs-” Steve buried his reddening face in his hands   
  
“Steve shut up, what do you mean Ms. Brown?” Nat closed the photo album and crossed her legs like she was settling in for a story.

 

“Oh goodness child, call me Abby.” The older woman waved her hands. “And let me just say….Stevie on the USO tour was well, experimenting with his newfound stamina.”   
  
“Oh please tell me more.” Natasha was grinning like the cheshire cat.

 

“Hmm ok. Steve what was your record?”

 

“Which one?” Steve mumbled, his face still hidden in his hands. “Number of times or number of girls?”

 

“STEVE!” Nat was beside herself now. “You dog, you had threesomes with the USO girls?”

 

“Oh there were definitely more than three of us. He can do this thing with his tongue, it’s otherworldly” Abby said as she sipped her tea. “And either record, love. What were the numbers. I know you remember.”

 

Steve sighed and straightened up. He glared at Natasha and chewed on his lip in thought as if trying to remember. “I think for number of girls it was 5 of you at once...there were also the times when Henry-that’s the guy who played Hitler- would join. Dude would eat ass like it was rationed. I think my record for uh, climaxes was twelve? Yeah, definitely.”

 

He said all this and then grinned wickedly at Nat, who had her mouth agape. Abby was just cackling at the scene that had unfolded before her. 

 

“I take it you haven’t told many people about the good ol’ days Stevie? Or why we called Agent Carter ‘Peggy’?”

 

“Oh Abby you know how kids these days are.” Steve winked at her and glanced at Natasha, who’s worldview had just drastically changed. “So uptight.”

  
  


2.

 

“Too busy!” Steve yelled as he turned to jump out of the airplane. He threw a lewd wink towards Brock before jumping. 

 

“Is he wearing a parachute?”   
  
“Did he just fucking  _ wink _ at you?” Natasha whirled to stare incredulously at Rumlow. 

 

He grinned and shrugged but Natasha persisted. “Are you fucking Rogers?”

 

“I mean we haven’t gotten there yet….but he can do this thing with his tongue, like where did Captain America learn about rimming?”   
  
“Oh my god.”

  
  


3.

 

Bucky was fairly well-adjusted, all things considered. He had just busted through years of brainwashing and torture and was sitting on his childhood best friend’s sofa with another former Russian assassin chatting about how they had destroyed HYDRA. Just another weekday afternoon.

 

“Did you guys know Rumlow? He was my handler a lot for US missions.” Bucky said almost contemplatively. 

 

Steve choked on the smoothie he was drinking while Natasha’s eyes grew huge.

 

“What?” Bucky asked

 

“Steve knows him  _ real  _ well.”   
  
“Nat-”   
  
“STEVIE”

 

“Buck-” Steve felt his stomach twisting in guilt until he saw that Bucky was folded over in peals of laughter.

 

“Steve you  _ slut _ ” He wheezed. “You couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to see that you were fucking a HYDRA agent?”

 

“You knew he was like this?” Natasha inquired as Steve groaned. Bucky cackled wickedly.

 

“That he was the biggest slut on this side of the Pacific and for a while on the other side? Yeah I knew that.” Bucky said with a smirk. “Doesn’t surprise me that nothing’s changed.”

 

“You mean….he slept around during the war?” Natasha asked incredulously as Bucky’s eyes glinted and his smirk grew infinitely larger. 

 

“Bucky, no” Steve groaned.

 

“Bucky,  _ Yes _ ” Nat replied. “Tell me.”

 

“Do you want me to ruin some of the greatest war heroes in American history for you? Or make you unable to look Tony Stark in the eyes again?” 

 

Steve groaned and slid down the chair as he listened to Bucky regale Natasha with the tales of Steve with some of the Howlies, and of his apparently outrageous sexual tension with Howard. Her eyes were flickering between the two men, desperately curious but not wanting to ask the obvious question.

 

“I know what you’re wondering Nat.” Steve said from his slumped position. “Yes we did.”   
  
“Oh yeah. I wasn’t gonna let everyone  _ but _ me screw my best friend. Him and Howard at the same time was a trip.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Natasha shook her head and chuckled.

 

“What can I say.” Bucky shrugged. “He can do this thing with his tongue-”

 

4.   
  


“Hill why am I here?” Natasha perched herself on the large desk.    
  
“Rogers looks more sheepish when you’re around to yell at him too.”

 

“Why’re you even calling him in? What did Steve do to warrant an HR complaint?”   
  
Their conversation was cut off when Steve walked in, trailed by an agent who Nat vaguely recognized. They settled into the chairs in front of Maria’s desk and Steve smiled angelically. 

 

“Gentlemen, I’m sure you know why you’re here.”   
  
“Oh Commander, please, do enlighten me.” Steve said cheekily.

 

Hill sighed “There have been three HR complaints  _ this week _ about you fucking Agent O’Connor in the communal showers.”

 

“Technically, Agent O’Connor was fucking me.” Steve said, not missing a beat as the other man laughed unashamed and gave him a high five. 

 

“Steven.” Hill’s harsh eyebrow lifted at him. “Just take it to a private room next time? Or not at work at all?”   
  
“You wouldn’t wanna wait if you knew what he can do with his tongue.” O’Connor called over his shoulder as they left her office.

 

5.

 

It had been a long time coming, but it didn’t lessen the shock in Sam’s mind that Captain  _ fucking _ America was currently nibbling softly at his bottom lip while gripping at his ass. Sam’s own hands scraped over the obscenely tight shirt, feeling Steve’s prominent pectorals. When Sam flicked his nipple through the shirt, he was rewarded with a breathy moan into his mouth. Steve rolled his hips forward and Sam returned the moan as he felt their erections brush against each other through their clothes. 

 

Steve pulled off him and spun Sam around, sinking to his knees in one smooth motion. He kneaded at the glorious ass in front of him with both hands before pulling Sam’s shorts off, trailing kisses and biting each asscheek. He kissed down the cleft between his cheeks, before licking a stripe across his hole. Steve hummed while he buried his face in between Sam’s asscheeks before he started licking all around his rim. Sam was braced against the wall and his sweaty hands felt like they were slipping, his arms almost giving out when he felt Steve’s hot and pointed tongue breach into him.

 

\-----

 

Natasha walked through the unlocked door of Steve’s apartment, making a mental note to lecture him about using his deadbolt. The captain was nowhere to be found around his living room or kitchen as Natasha got herself a cup of coffee. Maybe his run with Wilson had gone longer than usual. Steve wasn’t the type to forget about their weekly routine of doing some stupid tourist activity. She had settled on one of Steve’s chairs when she heard a pounding noise from somewhere in the apartment. Her hand flew to one of her tiny concealed guns as she crept silently towards the sound of the noise. The idiot was probably getting kidnapped in his own apartment. She was nearly about to kick the door in when she heard a  _ moan _ .  поиметь

  
  


+1

Natasha couldn’t watch Steve eat an ice cream cone with a straight face anymore. Too many people had told her what that tongue could do, and she couldn’t watch it innocently slurp a drip of melting butter pecan off his hand. But she also couldn’t look away, until Steve caught her eye as she was still watching in stunned curiosity.

 

“I got somethin’ on my face?” He asked, looking confused.

 

“No! No. Just-” Nat gestured vaguely at his mouth. He tilted his head in further confusion. “I’ve learned too much about your tongue recently and I just-I’m still processing it.”

 

Steve smiled what she called his ‘aw shucks ma’am’ smile at her. “You curious?”   
  
Natasha sputtered. “I mean?!!? I’m a spy, I’m gonna be curious?!!”

 

“I know we’re supposed to be exploring DC, but you wanna see a different national monument today?”   
  
Nat stared at him, mouth agape as he stood and tossed the paper from his ice cream cone in the trash can next to where they were sat on the national mall. 

 

“Where to Romanoff?” He looked at her challengingly.

 

_ “What the hell”  _ She thought. “Where’d you park your bike? Also that was the worst line I’ve ever heard and I dated Clint.”

 

\----

 

Later, with a snoring super soldier next to her and inner thighs chafed from Steve’s slight stubble, she had to say she understood what all the fuss was about


End file.
